Three Links!
by Dusk Mind
Summary: As Link leaps into battle, he finds himself with the surprise of a returning Toon Link during battle! But ... wait... wasnt he already back?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Super Smash Bros. I wish I could make money out of this.**

* * *

**A/N: I just had to write something about the returning Toon Link. Period. I´m kind of disappointed: not because I dont like the character, but because of representation. I mean, does someone even care about the whole cel-shaded bullshit discussion by now? I mean, Nintendo won that one. I get it, Wind Waked HD is out, but come on! You have Impa, Groose, Demise, Grirahim... Jeez!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

THREE LINKS!

* * *

A small exhibition match was scheduled in order to have one of the veteran fighter from the last tournament to this one. The Wii Fit Trainer was randomly picked in order to participate on it. She rushed in order to not be late to the fight.

Once there, she was taken into the selected arena. When she opened her eyes, she was in a train. So far, this was one of the few stages she still didnt know yet. A moving, unstable, bumping in the road train.

"Perfect!" groaned the female fighter. Running in such an unstable place could hurt her knee joints at long term. Why didnt they just took them to her stage? It was way more comfortable to fight, and it wouldnt affect their health at all.

She then looked to her left. Link was there. Her heart skipped a few beats. Back when she had arrived to the mansion, he had been one of the few people not to give her an icy or odd look. Even though by now most of the people at the Mansion were fine with her being here, she still felt somewhat uneasy around a few of them.

He also was the only one not to undress her with his eyes everytime they had a conversation. Well, he was the only one to fight the urge to do it, at least. She really appreciated the extra effort.

After staring to Link in her left (hopefully, not enough time to be noticed), she then turned to her right. Peach was there. The porcelain-skinned woman smirked maliciously. Just after a few days that the princess had returned to the mansion, she had been spotted flirting with Link. HER Link! Well, not yet, at least. But nonetheless...

She had expected that she could try to get closer as possible to Link for a while until Zelda comes back. But out of the blue, that Peach slut was fliritng with Link, despite her all-but-official relationship with Mario.

Well, that would at least keep her motivated.

She couldnt see the new participant far to her right, but that dint matter to her. Peach was all she cared right now.

Soon, the match began. She ran towards the pink-dressed princess in order to beat her flirty ass into tomorrow. However, the newcomer beat her to it and launched Peach towards the air. The Trainer however, soon leaped into the air, and further kicked the princess, quickly eliminating her from the match. She landed at the rooftop of the train, but before she could turn, she heard something she never thought she would hear in the middle of the battle.

"Time out!" said Link, moving his right arm horizontally, and touching the palm of his right hand with his left hand. The newcomer somehow tripped (she thought it wasnt possible anymore) and fell right into his face before reaching Link.

Wait a minute... the newcomer... it was Link.

Or at least... a kid who looked like Link. Was she seeing things? What did this mean, exactly?

"I can´t believe they brought the midget back..." said Link while sighing, holding the hair above his forehead with one of his hands. The female Trainer almost melt from this sight.

"Who are you calling midget?" asked the little kid, rising to his feet.

"You, of course." replied Link. "I honestly thought I wouldnt have to see your face ever again... well, except for this stage, I mean."

"What are you talking about?" asked the smaller kid.

"Follow me." said Link, guiding his smaller version towards the front of the train.

Once they arrived, both the female fighter and the returning veteran were left speechless. The train conductor... it was the same person as this little kid here. They were exactly the same, other than their clothes. it was impossible.

"How...?" asked the shorter Link, looking at his train-driving doppelganger.

"Now you know how I feel, right?" spit the older Link. "You are supposed to be a clone, or alternate version of me, right? I really thought this was you for quite a while, you know?"

"Wait..." interjected the Wii Fit Trainer, "does this mean there are two of you?"asked the white-skinned female.

"Three, it seems." said Link, feeling a migraine coming to his head. "This is too much. I´m gonna lose on purpose, if neither of you mind." said Link, returning back to the tail of the train.

"I... I can´t believe it..." mumbled the shorter, greenier Link, "I´m just the clone of a clone? No, wait. I was a clone of a clone even before, with Young Link and all. So, this is my clone, making him the clone of a clone of a clone of a clone?" asked the confused swordsman, whirls in his eyes.

"I´m getting a headache myself too." said the Wii Fit Trainer, rubbing her temples with her left hand.

"There´s no way Zelda will like me this time either..." sobbed the small warrior.

"Wait... you like Zelda?" asked the Wii Fit Trainer to the smaller version of her crush.

"Yes. Why?" asked Toon Link to the pale woman.

"I have a plan..." added the woman. "It´s simple, really. Help me get Link, and I will help you out with Zelda."

"Really?" asked the smaller warrior, hope in his eyes.

"Of course!" smiled triumphantly the woman. "We misfits have to help each other out, right?"

"Right!" added Toon Link. If he helped this girl to date Link, it was ovbious he could be with Zelda! Man, was he glad to be back into the game.

* * *

END.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you guys liked this? Hope so. Kind of surprised no one has done something about this, yet. I also made sure to add a few jokes and references too. If you have been following the Smash page daily, you might be able to get them. **

**Anyway, sorry about the out-of-place shipping, but I do like LinkxWiiFitTrainer. I also needed one of the newcomers to see the three Links together, and her being in here is more fun than either Megaman or the Villager.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and dont forget to give back your feedback to me.**


End file.
